1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of packages used for packaging electronic devices such as integrated and hybrid circuits and more particularly to the field of temperature controlled packages for laser diodes, crystals, temperature stabilized networks and focal plane arrays. The field of rotation sensors such as Sagnac Effect fiber optic interferometers or FOGs (Fiber Optic Gyros) derives increased accuracy from the use of a temperature stabilized laser light source and, is therefore, a field that finds high utility for the Laser Diode Package.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional temperature controlled packages for high power devices, such as laser diodes, are typically filled with dry nitrogen or air. The dry nitrogen or air in a temperature controlled package provides a heat path from the inner walls of the package to the device adding to the heat load that the thermoelectric cooler must accommodate in addition to the heat load that the dissipating device delivers to the heat sink.
In addition, conventional temperature controlled packages are not specifically designed to minimize the amount of heat that must be expended to obtain a given or predetermined temperature change between the case temperature and the temperature of an internal heat sink on which a dissipative device is mounted.
Typical temperature control packages that use a TEC (thermoelectric cooler) can control device internal temperatures with case temperatures ranging from -40 to +80 degrees Centigrade.